undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Name the Fallen
AnonJ |date = September 12, 2016 |website = Tumblr |type = Character-Centered |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic |status = In progress, currently on hiatus between Acts 2 and 3 |creator = AnonJ}} Name the Fallen is a Character-Centered AU created by AnonJ. Due to an as-of-yet undisclosed reason, Frisk never fell onto the golden flowers, and Papyrus' code was edited to push him into the role of the eighth human. The story follows Papyrus as he tries to figure out exactly what happened and how he can fix it. Characters Papyrus Papyrus is a tall skeleton who befriended Flowey several timelines ago, and has continued their friendship since. In the story, Papyrus was placed into the role of Frisk, with his SOUL altered to match. This results in some unforeseen consequences, such as the inability of most monsters to recognize him as Papyrus. However, Papyrus retains his magic from before his SOUL got altered. Personality-wise, Papyrus is the same skeleton everyone knows and loves... mostly. The situation with his changed SOUL has slightly altered his values, such that some things that might have been unthinkable before are slightly less so, as long as he doesn't think too hard on them. He finds his situation very frustrating and stressful, and has responded by turning all his DETERMINATION towards getting to the king so that Flowey can somehow fix him. Known Abilities * Airwalking * Reset-Proof memory, even while lacking the RESET power. * The RESET power Flowey Flowey has lived a long life, mellowing out a bit after the discovery that Papyrus remembered Resets too. Whether Flowey genuinely cares for Papyrus is up for debate, but he won't deny that the taller skeleton is his favorite. Flowey is very loyal to his friend, and will gladly go along with most plans Papyrus comes up with, unless he feels like it's dumb or that something has gone horribly wrong. Flowey is the only one who can see Papyrus as Papyrus while the skeleton retains the human SOUL. Story |-|Introduction= * Menu... Start? |-|Act 0.5= * Slipping Down * Unnecessary Patronization * Exploring the Ruins * Best Friends * Not Home * Heart Attack * Empty Heart |-|Act 1= * Act One * Doghowl * Friend Approaching * Determination * Twice Upon A Time * Heavy Heart * Without * Talking Shop * Danger Known * Fallen Water * Float * Mandela Effect * Ambient Aqua * Ughhh * Spear of Injustice * Doctor Alphys * Patience * Can You Really Call This A Cooking Show, We Didn't Bake A Cake Or Anything * Shortcut Elevator * Almost an Ending * Smiling Shock * King Beneath the Mountain * Peripeteia |-|Intermission 1= * It's Intermission Time |-|Act 2= * Arc Cover Page * The Challenge * Not Enough * Dusty * Silent Water * Foreboding * Hollow Core * Neoplastic LOVE * Pathovania * Menu (Empty) |-|Intermission 2= |-|Misc= * Uwa!! So Birthday~ * 500 Followers Q&A Trivia * It has been hinted at that Gaster has something to do with Papyrus' situation. Category:AUs Category:Character-centered Category:Serious Category:True Neutral Category:Comic